


Weep the Rod Beneath

by pandorabox82



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: F/M, Gen, Penelope/Erin friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-21
Updated: 2013-05-21
Packaged: 2017-12-12 13:35:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/812160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pandorabox82/pseuds/pandorabox82
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Emily's last case with the team, but she has to contend with Erin Strauss coming along for the ride. How will she react when she realizes things are not all that they appear to be?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Jekkah](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jekkah/gifts).



"The papers are calling him the Lollipop Killer," Penelope began as Chief Strauss made her appearance known in the doorway. "Did you need m-one of us, Ma'am?"

Emily stared at her, wondering what she could want. Did she know that this was going to be her last case with the team? Had she come to gloat about her triumph in finally splitting the team for good? They locked eyes, and Emily saw a deep well of sorrow that was quickly masked. "Ma'am?" she asked.

Strauss shook her head, as if clearing away a mental fog. "No, actually, I don't need one of you. I've come to inform you that I'll be sitting in on this case. Director's orders, I'm afraid."

Emily took in the way Hotch's jaw clenched and how Rossi tightened his grip on his iPad and knew this was not their choice, either. "Well, come in and sit down so I can get the case briefed, then. We don't have all day."

It was unlike Penelope to be peevish, and Emily expected Strauss to comment, like she usually did. Instead, she just nodded meekly and took a seat next to her. Emily watched her from the corner of her eye, taking in every flinch and wince. "It will be okay," she finally murmured, "they're just pictures." Erin nodded, but still flinched as Penelope read the description of what had happened to their latest victim.

"All right, wheel's up in thirty," Hotch finally said and they all stood.

"Erin, wait," Penelope said. "Do you have a go bag?" She nodded. "Good. Follow me to my office." Again, the woman nodded and they left together.

Shaking her head, she trailed after them, going down to her desk to get her own bag. "What is up with her?" she whispered to Reid and he shrugged.

"If I had to guess, I'd say Garcia is her sponsor. Otherwise, there is no way she could speak to her like that. But the question is – Why would the Director send her out with us?"

"Punishment," Rossi said, coming up behind them to watch Garcia's door. "He wants to humiliate her for her indiscretion. I know we don't all like her, but please, be kind."

"Of course, Dave. It would suck to be treated like that." Emily took a deep breath. "I'll stick around and wait for her if you guys want to head down to the SUV." They nodded and left and still she watched the door.

Finally, it opened and as she watched, Penelope hugged Erin tightly. "You have the laptop, so we can Skype tonight and for however long you're out there. And if you feel the need, call me. It doesn't matter what time it is." Erin nodded and hugged Penelope before making her way down the stairs, the laptop case slung across her shoulder.

"Are you ready to head out, Ma'am?" she asked as she began to walk in tandem with the woman.

"Strauss or Erin. I'm not in charge of this case and… I still need to get my bag." Emily nodded and they went to her office. Erin thrust the laptop case at her before disappearing into her office.

Hearing a low giggle, she turned her head to stare at Erin's secretary. The woman had the good graces to blush before looking back at her computer screen. "I'm glad you find this funny," Emily bit out, finding herself furious for some reason.

The door opened and they locked eyes once more. Erin didn't bother to mask her sorrow this time as she joined Emily. "You don't have to fight my battles," she said lowly as they walked to the elevators.

"Perhaps it's time someone did." The elevator doors opened and they stepped in, Emily pressing the button.

"Penelope said the same thing to me, you know. She has a good heart." Emily nodded and they fell silent. As the doors opened up on the parking garage, Emily heard the familiar tone for a text message. Both of them pulled out their phones. "It's me," Erin said softly, smiling down at her display.

The woman was so soft and open that Emily felt herself actually looking forward to working with her on this case. Dave waved to them and took the bags from their hands. "You've got shotgun, Erin." She nodded and climbed into the passenger seat.

JJ pulled Emily to the very back, her eyes narrow and sharp as she glanced up at Erin. "One of us has to bunk with her," she hissed as Dave got underway.

"I'll do it." JJ raised an eyebrow and she shrugged. "It'll be fine, Jayje. Besides, if Penelope likes her, she can't be that bad."

"What happened to you, Em?"

"Doyle happened. It's changed how I look at people." She pointedly turned her head to look at the familiar scenery.

Once Dave had parked, Erin helped him hand over the bags and Emily caught the tender touches he gave her and she wondered how close they were. When she stumbled over the strap on Hotch's bag, he caught her easily, rubbing her back. "Are you coming, Em?"

Reid's voice startled her from her reverie, and she nodded, climbing the stairs and taking her usual seat next to JJ. Morgan and Reid sat across from them, while Hotch sat across the aisle. Erin and Dave joined them moments later and she went back to the bench seat, curling up there.

Dave sat across from Hotch and caught her eye. She nodded, smiling slightly before turning her attention to the laptop on the desk. They began to shoot theories back and forth while the jet taxied and took off. "I have some news for you all that will probably help," Penelope said as she connected with them. "But where's my Erin? You guys aren't leaving her out, are you?"

Hotch looked away from her sheepishly and Emily laughed at Penelope's snort of disgust. "I'll get her, Kitten. Pull in your claws." Standing, he moved to the back and held out his hand. Erin took it and let him help her up. "See, she's fine," he said as he sat on the small table between Hotch and Erin.

Penelope nodded and then launched into her news. Again from the corner of her eye, Emily watched Erin take notes on her phone, occasionally smiling at Penelope. "And remember, we take care of our own," she said before breaking the video link with them.

"She's right, you know," Dave said as he followed Erin back to her spot.

While the others began to dissect the case, Emily felt torn. This was going to be her last case with the team and she wanted to help out. Yet something about Erin called out to her. "Excuse me." She picked up her pad and joined Dave and Erin. "So, what's your theory?"

"He's in his mid to late twenties, Caucasian, and he has a type." Erin twisted her shirt in her fingers and Emily smiled and nodded. "He prefers blondes in their fifties, who are slim but not thin. They've all been professionals, so they're high risk, which tells me he has worked up to this. And he has serious issues with his mother."

"What makes you say that?" Dave asked.

"His signature. It takes a lot of rage to shove a lollipop down someone's throat."

As Emily processed what Erin had told them, she suddenly put everything together. "We won't let anything happen to you. I promise. Even if I have to shadow you myself." She reached out for Erin's hand, only for the other woman to pull back.

"Why?"

"I've learned that we can't go it alone. That nearly got me killed last time. And Penelope cares for you. That alone speaks volumes. I want to try to be kind."

Erin looked up at Dave and he smiled encouragingly at her. "Thank you." She held out her hand and Emily clasped it lightly, not wanting her to feel obligated to hold onto her hand.

"So are you two…"

"Dating?" Dave finished, a twinkle in his eye. "Officially? No."

"Ah, I see. So, Erin and I are bunking together. I'm just letting you know that I'm not up for a midnight rendezvous. I like my sleep."

Erin blushed a bright red and pulled her hand back to smooth her hair. "We're not intimate yet." Dave squeezed her knee and she smiled gently at him. "I have some…issues to work through before that." As Emily watched, Erin kissed her fingertips and then held out her hand. Dave followed her lead and Emily found herself sighing at the overwhelming intimacy of the gesture.

The moment became too much for her to bear, so she went back to her seat, trying to pay attention to what they were discussing. "All right, so you and Strauss are going to the station with Dave to set everything up. The rest of us are heading out to the latest dump site."

"Sounds good, Hotch." She settled back in her seat and watched Dave and Erin interact. And she suddenly knew that be leaving the BAU, this was what she was hoping to find – someone who loved her, scars and all, and was willing to be patient with her as she headed for the light.


	2. Chapter 2

Emily trailed after Erin, feeling exhausted. It had been a long day, and she wanted nothing more than to crawl into bed and sleep. Erin waited for her by their door and she picked up her pace. "Dave really loves you."

"And I love him." She opened the door and they stepped inside. Flipping on the light, Erin looked around the room. "May I have the bed by the window?"

Emily nodded and set her bag on the bed closest to the door. "What time are you supposed to Skype Penelope?"

"In about ten minutes. Why?"

"I need to know if you want me to stay here or not."

A look of panic crossed Erin's face. "Of course you'll stay. I don't mind if you hear anything." She shrugged out of her jacket and laid it on the bed next to her bags. As she bent over the bed to pull the laptop out of its case, her blouse rode up and Emily saw a wicked scar on her back.

"I'll get the Ethernet cable from the closet," she said quietly as she tried not to stare at that scar. Opening the closet, she pulled out the cord and brought it over to her before plugging the one end in the wall. "I need to take a shower."

"Okay," Erin said absently and Emily pulled out her bath kit from her bag, along with nightclothes.

Escaping into the bathroom, Emily leaned against the door, trying not to cry. Shaking her head, she stripped off her clothes and stepped into the shower, letting the water wash over her. When she stepped out of the shower, twenty minutes had passed. Drying off, she looked at herself in the mirror. Her world was rapidly making no sense and she felt off balance. Tugging on her pajamas, she went back into the bedroom and heard Penelope's voice.

"Hey, Emily! Come join us for a bit." Penelope smiled at her from the computer screen and motioned her over. "Erin told me you figured her and Dave out."

"Yeah, they were sort of easy to figure out when you really looked at them." She smiled at Erin and tried to ignore the red-rimmed eyes and tracks of tears on her face.

"I know this is your last case, but look out for them, okay? Not everyone on the team would be so understanding. And I'm not about to see Erin get hurt."

The unspoken again hung in the air, and Emily nodded. "Penelope, I'll be fine with the fallout, whatever it may be." Erin reached out and touched the screen and Penelope followed her lead. "I'm fine."

"No, you're not. Or not until the jackass is in jail."

"They dismissed the case."

"What? When?"

"Yesterday, due to a lack of evidence. It seems the police lost the rape kit and the pictures. I should have known, Penny. He's thick as thieves with the police commissioner."

"Please, let me destroy him."

Erin shook her head. "It won't solve anything, and I have you and Dave to protect me. It just sucks, you know?"

"Yeah, I do, hun. I'm sorry, Sam's team is ringing in my ear. Call me later if you need to, okay?" Erin nodded and Penelope broke the connection.

"So, now you know my secret. Please, don't tell anyone," she said softly, not looking at Emily.

"I would never do that to you, Erin." She touched the woman's shoulder and squeezed gently. "Now, I'm going to turn in. I'm thinking we have a long day in front of us tomorrow."

Erin nodded and set the computer on the nightstand before crawling under the covers. "Good night, Emily."

"Good night, Erin." She turned off the lights and then got into bed, cuddling into the soft mattress. Her eyes closed heavily and she was asleep in moments.

*~~*~~*

"Sam, Sam, stop! No, don't, it hurts!" Emily sat up in bed, trying to orient herself. The screams sounded so familiar, and she looked over to see Erin writhing in the bed, her face contorted with pain. Getting up, she went over and sat on the other bed, trying to still Erin.

The woman wrenched herself free and struck out at her. "Erin, wake up. Please. You're stuck in a bad dream." She tried to still her once more and was rewarded with a sharp slap. "I don't know what to do for you," she whispered. "Maybe Dave will."

She stood and grabbed her key off the dresser. Padding next door, she pounded on the door to wake him. "It's three in the morning. What do you want?" he growled as he wrenched open the door.

"I can't wake Erin up. She's caught in a horrible nightmare and she just keeps fighting me. Please, tell me you can help her."

"I'll try, bella." She nodded and took hold of his hand, dragging him along behind her. "Is it about Sam?" he asked as she unlocked the door.

"Yes."

"Oh god, those are the worst. I might need your help." Emily nodded and went over to the bedside lamp, turning it on as Dave sat next to Erin. "Erin, love, it's me, your Dave. Please wake up, you're having a bad dream."

She flailed out, catching him in the chest. "Stay away from me, Sam! Don't hurt me, please, don't hurt me," she choked out.

Emily couldn't stop the tears that came to her eyes at the sound of Erin's voice. "Dave, what are we to do?"

"Hold onto her left arm. I'm going to try something." Emily nodded and went to the other side of the bed to grab hold of Erin's arm. The woman still fought her, but she tightened her grip as Dave lifted her right hand to his face. "Wake up, Erin." Then he reached down and shook her shoulders, hard.

Emily watched Erin's eyes fly open as she burst into tears. "Dave, oh, Dave, I couldn't wake up!" She looked over at Emily. "What happened, Emily? You're bleeding."

"I must have run into something in the dark." She looked at Dave and shrugged.

"Bella, was it that night again?" She nodded. "Oh, Erin." Dave pulled her into his arms, kissing her forehead tenderly. "I knew I should have slept with you tonight."

"We can't do that out on the field, Dave. It would be highly inappropriate."

"Do you think I care about that? No, you know I only care about you." Again, he kissed her forehead and she melted into him.

Emily rubbed Erin's shoulder lightly and the woman turned to smile sadly at her. "I'm sorry I woke you up, Emily. And I'm sorry I hit you."

"I told you, Erin, I ran into something."

"A hand shaped thing? I should have warned you I have violent nightmares. I'm sorry."

"I forgive you." Erin nodded and Emily once more rubbed her shoulder gently. "Now, I'm going to go back to sleep. Dave, feel free to stay. I won't tell anyone."

He nodded gratefully and slid beneath the covers to spoon up against Erin. "Go back to sleep, love. I'm here now, nothing will harm you."

Erin sighed, plastering herself against him. "I love you, Dave."

"I love you, Erin." He turned off the light, plunging the room into darkness once more.

Emily climbed back into bed, staring at the ceiling. She was exhausted, but sleep eluded her as she listened to Erin and Dave whisper back and forth to each other. Emily heard the first muffled sob and felt herself cry with Erin in sympathy.

Finally, she forced her eyes closed, willed herself back to sleep. Hours later, she woke up to someone gently shaking her shoulder. Blinking open her eyes, she looked up at Erin. "I made a cold compress with ice from the machine. Your cheek has puffed up, I'm afraid."

Emily nodded, letting her hold the freezing cold washcloth to her face. "Where's Dave?"

"Telling Aaron that we're going to be late this morning. He's going to pick us up in thirty minutes."

"What time is it, then?"

"A little after ten. I figured we should let you sleep after all I put you through last night."

Emily nodded and covered Erin's hand on her cheek. "Thank you."

"For what?"

"I don't know. Just, thank you. Penelope would probably be able to explain it."

Erin smiled. "I think I'm going to miss you, Emily Prentiss."

"I know I'm going to miss you, Erin Strauss." They clasped hand and Emily grinned, knowing she'd taken the first steps towards forming a lifelong friendship with her.


End file.
